Pôr do Sol
by Brousire
Summary: ... Depois de tempos, com os olhos vendados para a verdade, um Pôr do Sol, resolve lhe revelar a verdade, dizendo que o que se sente, simplesmente não pode se ocultar mais... [HG]
1. Chapter 1

Pôr-do-Sol

Antes de mais nada, é importante lembrar, que infelizmente Harry Potter não me pertence, não tenho milhões e milhões de euros... A sortuda, é a "Tia" JK Rowling e seu cérebro genial!

N/A: Muito, muito, muito romântica ( pelo menos para o meu gosto...) não pergunte o que aconteceu com a pobre da minha cabeça, afinal, quem me conhece, vai poder afirmar que isso foi apenas um lapso tremendamente estranho, que eu definitivamente não sou assim, então, se você não gosta de histórias, muito melodramáticas, aconselho a não prosseguir, agora, se o gênero te agrada, sigo em frente e boa leitura, espero sinceramente que goste!

N/A2: Sim, sim... Eu sei que já existe uma HG chamada Pôr do Sol, é uma história da Nani Potter, e eu já pedi a devida autorização para usar novamente o nome!,... Então, um muitooooo obrigado à ela!

Pequeno aviso: Essa short NÃO contém expoiler do 6º livroou do 7º livro, na verdade ela nem ao menos tem algo a ver com a história original... Tipo, não é Universo Alternativo, porque, Harry Potter é ele mesmo, menino-que-sobreviveu, Gina Weasley tem seis irmão ruivos e gracinhas ( ok, não tenho tanta certeza em relação ao Percy, mais...) Hogwarts é a mesma escola de magias, etc. Mais o fato é que isso nunca vai acontecer, como disse acima foi apenas um pequeno devaneio! Bom, não vou enrolar mais, porque o que era para ser pequeno aviso já esta com algumas linhas a mais do que o esperado, é isso, nos vemos no final da fic!

oO0 HG 0Oo

Soltei novamente outro suspiro, aquilo era maravilhoso, não conseguia parar sequer um instante de olhar hipnotizado para o horizonte, vermelho, por sobre o lago, que por natureza, as seis horas de uma tarde de final de verão permanecia completamente imóvel, como se fizesse o mesmo que eu. Observasse.

Definitivamente isso era algo que me acalmava, desde a infância, costumava me refugiar, nos últimos raios dourados do dia, e pensar que se era possível que ele voltasse, todas os dias, manha apos manha, seria possível que mesmo nos piores momentos, onde tudo parecia errado, onde eu não conseguisse achar saídas ou alguma resposta, minhas ilusões poderiam continuar a nascer, nos momentos em que eu precisasse.

Lembro-me de tardes, em que por qualquer besteira que eu fizesse ( podia escutar até hoje, os grunhidos pavosoros do meu tio, com frases sem sentido " Moleque, você não arrumou a cozinha?!" indo em minha direção, normalmente com algo nas mãos, que pudesse me causar alguma dor, "sem sentido"... O que adiantava argumentar dizendo que Sim, eu havia arrumado a cozinha, mais que Duda, havia acabado de comer um lanche e por este motivo, existiam louças na pia? ) seria castigado, ficaria trancado, alguns dias, e normalmente minha refeição seria a base de restos. Restos do Duda, quase inexistentes.

Os hematomas que "apareciam" ocasionalmente em meu corpo, sempre feitos para serem escondidos, em outras palavras, nesse quesito existia a mira, ou um simples regra, bata, bata e bata, tome ao menos o cuidado, das marcas ficarem sempre abaixo das roupas... E no caso de erro, o que acontecia era ainda mais simples " Ora, coitadinho, sempre se machucando, eu e seu tio, ainda o avisamos antes de ir ao parquinho, para que tomasse mais cuidado, nosso Harry querido é meio estabanado! Mais os garotos de hoje em dia nos obedece?" , quase sempre as mesmas frase, ensaiadas e perfeitas, acompanhadas de sorrisos " sinceros"... A imagem perfeita para a família perfeita.

E apesar de tudo, aquilo continuava de uma forma extraordinária me dando forças, parecia algo perfeito demais para ser real, ok, isso parece exagero, mais aquilo era algo que me tirava todo o fôlego, normalmente nesses dias, ou quando mais uma criança se afastava de mim, por saber que bem, eu era o sobrinho " louco" dos Dursley, costumava ir, no final da rua, no parquinho, que naquela época ainda não era um "parquinho" era bem mais um local vazio e abandonado, onde eu ficava os finais de tarde e sabia que ninguém iria me achar e assim, poderia ficar sozinho, contemplando algo que me oferecia paz.

Ficava durante mais ou menos uma hora, tentando controlar os pensamentos, tentando fazer com que o que eu passasse tivesse algum sentido, costumava pensar que bem, se o Sol ia e voltasse, meu pais poderiam ir e votar também, certo? Ia dia após dia, na esperança de que assim, que o vermelho sumisse por completo, e o azul que se tornava mais escuro a todo o momento, surgisse, veria chegando de mãos dadas e sorrisos cristalinos, parecendo cheios de expectativas, ficava imaginando ver os olhos da minha mãe,vedes iguais ao meu, olhos aos quais tia Petunia insistia em dizer que eram "Irritantemente cheios de si, como os da tua mãe" esperava com ansiedade conhecer os mesmos cabelos espetados do meu pai, que pareciam enfurecer meu tio, que urrava todas as vezes que era obrigado a sair e me levar junto, eu e meus cabelos sem jeito algum, esperava que viessem me buscar e que assim, tivesse alguém que poderia me aceitar do jeito que eu sou.

E durante essa hora, em que observava as vários tonalidades em que o Sol se tornava, até o vermelho intenso, reluzente, o que conseguia me deixar mudo de estupefação, que surgia antes que novamente retornasse ao azul, um azul mais escuro e finalmente a noite enluarada. Durante essa hora, nada mais importava, não me preocupava, com o que meus tios poderiam fazer ou pensar, ou se seria castigado por eles, por não estar em casa, cumprindo com minhas " obrigações", não me importava, se na hora em que chegasse em casa levasse mais uma surra do meu "querido" primo, mesmo que não houvesse um motivo aparente para este, Durante esta hora, existia, apenas eu, o vermelho que me iluminava no momento e minhas ilusões que insistiam em continuar vindo me visitar, todos os dias, manhas após manha, pôr-do-sol à pôr-do-sol.

Era engraçado, que eu sentindo tudo isso em relação aquilo, simplesmente com o tempo acabasse me esquecendo, me esquecendo de como o efeito em mim era milagroso, de como aquilo me deixava em paz comigo mesmo.

E pensando bem, posso ver, que a companhia do pôr-do-sol, foi aos poucos sendo esquecida, quando conheci a companhia dos outros. Assim que entrei em Hogwarts, conheci pessoas como, eu, descobri sobre mim mesmo, aprendi a ter e conviver com amigos e apesar de uma das minhas maiores ilusões terem sido destruías, a de ver novamente meus pais, com o tempo, acabei me esquecendo da beleza do vermelho, aprendi a viver sem ele e sem o deslumbramento que me causava, conheci um novo mundo, o mundo que aprendi a chamar de lar e a amar.

E apesar de tudo é tão irônico, o mundo é tão irônico, e agora olhando o horizonte chego a conclusão de que, ao me despedir sem dar ao menos o merecido adeus, ou ao menos sem o agradecimento tão merecido pela companhia que o pôr-do-sol me dispensou, pelo apoio sempre mudo que me deu, vejo o quão irônico ele foi, ou seria o quão ciumento?

Pois ao dizer adeus sem a devida despedida, o vermelho, o mesmo vermelho vibrante, o vermelho que me tirava o fôlego, o vermelho que me lembrava a labareda viva e ardente do fogo, decidiu tomar forma...

Vermelho. Vermelho. O mesmo vermelho que agora sentava ao meu lado...

- Harry?... - a pergunta tinha um tom meio inquisidor, mais mesmo assim, sua voz, parecia feita sob feitiço, era forte e determinada, mais ao mesmo tempo, simplesmente perfeita, como o vermelho, como ela própria.

Permiti por um momento que um fino sorriso brincasse com meus lábios, afinal, durante a ultima meia hora, estava olhando fixamente para um ponto fixo, o vermelho e agora que o desvio enfim, meus olhos voltam novamente para ele. Existe sentido nisso?

- Gina... algum problema? - Senti minha voz, um pouco rouca, talvez por que ultimamente eu não estava a usando muito, ou talvez apenas, por enxergar o rosto dela, delicado, fino, o nariz pequeno, combinando perfeitamente com os lábios pequenos e carnudos, ou os olhos redondos, simetricamente em seus olhos, que me deixavam louco, porque apesar de castanhos claros, brilhavam demais para ser olhos comuns, lembravam brasas, lembravam o fogo, o vermelho, o mesmo que me arrebatava. Os olhos que sorriam acompanhados pela alma.

- Comigo não... Mas e com você, senhor Potter?... Parece estar em outro mundo... - a voz tinha o mesmo tom forte e confiante, mais era desferido de uma forma tremendamente marota, fazendo com que meu sorriso novamente circundasse por meus lábios.

- Não há nada comigo Gina - tentei usar o mesmo tom dela, talvez um pouco mais sério, mais meu fracasso ficou evitando assim que escutei uma voz que continuava falha e rouca, e me lembrando das duas opções que havia criado agora a pouco, cheguei a conclusão que definitivamente não se tratava da primeira.

- Você não sabe mentir muito bem, sabe? - Ela me olhou mais profundamente, e foi inevitável sentir um arrepio subir por toda minha espinha. Os olhos dela.

- Me diga então, senhorita esperteza... - precisava provar a mim mesmo, que poderia agir normalmente na frente dela, mais meu intimo me provava, pouco a pouco, que aquilo era uma doce ilusão - ... O que é, que eu tenho?

Ela ficou muda por alguns segundos e cheguei sinceramente a pensar que talvez, ela não fosse responder, os segundos provavelmente se transformaram em minutos, mais perto dela, o que era o tempo? Estava quase desistindo de obter alguma resposta que respondesse o que era afinal aquilo que eu estava sentindo, e por fim, com outro sorriso, pareceu ter chego a alguma conclusão, conclusão esta com a qual eu não conseguia enxergar. Ou simplesmente não queria.

- Quem é a garota, Harry? - minha primeira ação foi arregalar os olhos em completa estupefação. Como ela sabia? Sentia minha boca ligeiramente aberta e o riso que ela soltava por ter me deixado naquele estado. O que era aquilo, estava escrito na minha testa agora, o conflito que eu estava sentindo?

- Como?! - foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair pela minha boca, e tenho noção de que provavelmente aquilo não passou de um sussurro, mais que parecia ter sido escutado, pois o riso dela, apenas se tornava maior e mais alto.

- Me diga Harry Potter - O tom de gracejo era mais do que evidente na voz dela - quem foi a garota que roubou o seu coração? - Sentia meu coração, que naquela hora, já não estava em seu ritmo normal, apenas acelerando, devagar, pouco a pouco.

- O que é que você esta falando? - acuado, assustado, nervoso, vocês podem dar o adjetivo que mais preferirem, porque no intimo eu sabia que era uma mistura de tudo um pouco o que eu estava sentindo no momento.

- Não seja tonto Harry - O que era aquela obviedade toda estampada no rosto dela, a qual eu não conseguia notar? - você esta apaixonado - que naturalidade era aquela?! Como assim alguém diz apenas um " vocês esta apaixonado " com toda essa calma? Não, não era verdade. Não podia ser. Não...

- Não... - disse, continuava a encará-la, mais de alguma maneira aquilo parecia ser mais complicado a cada segundo que se passava.

- Claro que esta - obvio, obvio, obvio, era apenas isso que passava o rosto bonito dela, para ela aquilo era um fato concreto, mais...

- Como você pode saber? - disse de supetão, não podia dar simplesmente o braço a torcer, não podia ceder, não podia simplesmente deixar que algo como aquilo acontecesse...

Ela deu uma espécie de sorriso sapeca, se inclinou ligeiramente para frente e falou em um tom, um pouco mais baixo, como se estivesse prestes a me contar um segredo.

- Bom, você esta com todos os sintomas, sabe? - que benditos sintomas eram aqueles? Como saber se realmente estamos apaixonados por alguém? Como? Como? Como?

Me senti franzir a testa e encará-la sem saber ao certo, o que fazer...

- Hum, vejamos... 1º Você tem se afastado dos outros ultimamente... Rony e Mione me disseram...

- Não vou ficar grudados com eles o tempo todo, sabe? Não é muito legal ficar perto, principalmente nas cenas melosas dos dois! - ela deu um meio sorriso, como se concordasse com aquilo e continuou.

- 2º Você anda meio distraído, um prova disso é os pontos que você anda perdendo...

- Não me diga que a Mione...

- Não apenas ela... - seu meio sorriso apenas aumentou - Fiquei sabendo do seu pequeno acidente na aula do Snape, sabe? - a contragosto teria que admitir que isso era um "pouco" verdade sim... Ultimamente, o vermelho andara assombrando mais do que ele gostaria...

- Sabe, aquilo foi um pequeno acidente! - Ela arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas, como se dissesse claramente com os olhos que não acreditava em sequer uma palavra dele - Ei, no meu mundo existe a palavra acidentes! No seu não?!

Afinal, qual era o problema, acidentes acontecem, e se os sinais a que ela estava se referindo, fossem esses dois, ela perdera seu tempo, aquilo definitivamente não era algo que convencesse.

- Harry querido - ultimamente ela havia aprendido a ser um pouco irônica, e aquilo era definitivamente estranho, não parecia ser a mesma Gina de antigamente... Mas ele sabia o porquê - No meu mundo existe sim a palavra acidente, acredite, eu já fui mestra nisso - fiquei tentado a perguntar, o por que, mais ai como imagens sem sentido, por segundos vi a imagem da menininha enfiando o cotovelo na manteiga, os vários pisões no pé, dados por Neville... Me pergunto se são a esses acidentes que ela se refere... - ...Mais acontece, que explodir, dois caldeirões seguidos na sala do Snape, não é acidente!

- Ora, e eu posso saber por que, não?!

- Bom, pelo menos no meu mundo, isso pode significar três coisas, uma, é que vocês está pedindo para receber uma bela de uma azaração, acompanhada de vários sermões de "como os grifinórios são inferiores"e não conseguem fazer nada direito, duas, você é m burro e pronto sem chances de contestações ou terceira, e tenho certeza a alternativa correta, você estava no mundo-da-lua pensando em alguma garota - terminou com uma espécie de tom, sabe-tudo, que poderia definitivamente fazer jus aos da Mione.

- Hum, que tal a primeira? - Bem, diante as alternativas, me pareceu a melhorzinha, era claro, obvio até que não queria uma azararão e que os grifinórios definitivamente não são inferiores, longe disso, diria até mesmo que são o contrário, se levássemos em consideração que nos últimos anos quem levou todos os troféus de casa fomos nós... Mas não poderia negar que atrapalhar a aula do Snape era sempre um verdadeiro presente... Eh, definitivamente um resposta digna... Só havia um problema, eu sabia que não era a verdadeira...

- Ah claro... E hipógrifos botam ovos, Harry nós dois sabemos que você tem procurado o menor números de confusões possíveis, não é? - ok, me esqueci, tinha esse problema também, mais ainda teria sido uma boa resposta.

Soltando um alto suspiro disse:

- E por que isso teria a ver com alguma garota? Não poderia ser simplesmente distração por um outro motivo? - a encarei esperando ver uma cara de resignação por parte dela, mais o que achei foi um sorriso, um sorriso típico de quem sabe das coisas...

- Ah, claro que poderia! - Os olhos brilhantes e com jeitos inocentes poderia até mesmo ter me enganado naquele momento, mais o sorriso, definitivamente a coisa não tinha parado por ai.

- E então? - Essa era a pergunta obvia e eu sabia, queria acabar com isso de uma vez.

- Bom, sem duvida poderia ter significado qualquer outra coisa, se sua lista de ações parasse por ai, podemos dizer, que, bem, esse é apenas mais um sinal, mais alguma coisa que comprova e nós leva ao fato! -

- Ótimo Holmes, prossiga com as suas pistas que levam ao crime... - disse tentando descontrair o ar, na verdade acho que apenas o meu, já que ela parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo, no entanto o meu ficava cada vez mais pesado e quente.

- Holmes? O que é isso? - Sua expressão vencedora pareceu diminuir um pouco, afinal, não é a melhor coisa do mundo admitir, nem que por besteiras desse tipo, que não sabe de alguma coisa, mais bem, esquecimento temporário, sabe? É estranho as vezes pensar que muitas coisas que durante grande parte da minha vida eram comuns ( ok, nem tanto, eu era proibido terminantemente de chegar perto de TV, rádio, videogame computador e derivados...não que seguisse todas essas regras, mais...) como a literatura trouxa, a qual, meus tios querendo me proibidor ou não, eram obrigados a aceitas, já que cometeram o erro de me matricular em alguma escola ( ou isso, ou o conselho tutelar bateria nas portas deles, e convenhamos, isso ficaria bem feio perante os visinhos...rs) mais para famílias como a dos Weasley´s, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, era apenas algum cara de titulo e nome comprido...

- Ah, não esquente, é apenas um personagem de livros trouxas... - Ela parecia querer perguntar mais sobre esse tal de " Holmes" mais na ultima hora, desistido, pois abriu e fechou a boca em um movimento quase impressionante, sacudindo a cabeça e assumindo novamente o ar sabe-tudo, presunçoso.

- Bom, mais voltando ao nosso assunto principal... Tudo isso seria perfeitamente normal, se sua lista parasse por ai, mais...

- Ok, Gina, prossiga com sua lista... - ela de uma forma marota, me estirou a língua, parecendo divertida.

- Não tire minha alegria Harry! Preciso de toda essa cena, sabia?! - e riu logo em seguida com as próprias palavras, e me vi novamente naquele estado em que simplesmente era impossível não segui-la, rindo assim com ela.

Olhei por um segundo para a frente e meus olhos tiveram em um breve vislumbre novamente do pôr-do-sol e aquele simples momento foi o suficiente para que eu soltasse um longo suspiro.

Se estivesse olhando para o lado veria que o sorriso da moça de cabelos vermelhos estava ainda maior.

- Esta vendo! - Exclamou ainda mais vitoriosa, se é que isso era possível, fazendo com que eu olhasse imediatamente para ela.

- Esta vendo o quê, Gina? - levantei minhas sobrancelhas, em clara pergunta - Acho que você precisa procurar auxilio médico imediatamente! - continuei tentando soar divertido.

- Hum-hum... - ela limpou a garganta de maneira pomposa e com seu belo sorriso presente continuamente nos lábios - e aqui vamos nós, ao 3º item da lista!

- ...

- Suspirando sempre que possível! - fechei a cara, aquilo era perseguição, sem duvida, ou ela estava tirando uma com a minha cara! Puxa, suspirar?! Desde quando isso é algum sinal? Qualquer um suspira! Não é sei lá, como se eu começasse a gaguejar, ou mesmo ficasse vermelho como uma pimenta, como ela, toda as vezes que eu chegasse perto de alguém, mais era simplesmente um "suspiro!

- Ora Gina! Suspirar?! Qualquer um suspira! Não é uma coisa muito incrível, sabe? - respondi tentando não deixar meu orgulho ainda mais espatifado.

- Ora, quem digo sou eu! Qual é o problema com o suspiro? - meu rosto tinha uma clara resposta, a total descrença - Não me pergunte quem onde é que eu vi isso, acho que li, sei lá... A questão é, nos pequenos gestos se encontram os maiores sentimentos, ou algo do gênero - ela pareceu refletir.

- Continua sendo apenas um suspiro... - disse aquilo, tenho certeza mais para irritá-la, do que realmente ouvir a resposta.

- Harry, por favor! Não seja um copia de Roney e sua insensibilidade! - ela me olhou querendo demonstrar brabeza, mais eu conseguia envergar que atrás daquela expressão se encontrava outra, pronta para gargalhar - a idéia é: Não importa que seja um suspiro, o teu suspiro, é de alguém apaixonado!

Não sabia o que dizer, esta certo que essa idéia de suspiro, não estava me convencendo muito, mais a quem eu queria enganar? A mim mesmo provavelmente... Parecia que todo mundo já havia visto o que eu simplesmente recusava, as pessoas dizem que o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, mais o que adianta enxergar se no fundo eu sei que aquilo vai ser bem pior?

Pra começo de conversa, o que eu podia fazer? Admitir enfim o que sentia e depois botar a vida dela também em risco? Eu seria o que? Que espécie de paixão é essa? Afinal, em qualquer história de amor que você lê, sempre vê algo do gênero " E o grande herói, abre mão de seu grande amor, para salvar a vida da bela mocinha..." Ironia ou não, era simplesmente o certo, não iria, tentar algo que eu sabia, querendo ou não, poderia terminar sem mais nem menos, e não queria vê-la sofrendo, não mais, e é claro, existiam também outros motivos...

- O que você quer que eu diga, Gina? - eu simplesmente não sabia.

É engraçado como as pessoas nunca esperam que eu simplesmente me renda, imagino que se a situação fosse qualquer outra teria dado boas risadas, por causa do olhar que ela me mandou, talvez, incredulidade?

- Como?! - Foi a vez dela perguntar.

- O que quer que eu diga? Que, bem, você pode estar certa? - Continuava me olhando de forma impassível, acho que ela imaginava que eu iria negar até meus últimos herdeiros antes de admitir aquilo. Herdeiros, que provavelmente nunca iriam chegar.

- Harry você... Quero dizer... Hum...? - Uma habilidade recém descoberta: na verdade acabei de descobrir, facilidade, para em assuntos sérios como esse, pensar em alguma out0ra coisa, lembranças... Sintomas também de pessoas apaixonadas?... Mas, a quanto tempo, ela simplesmente não perde a fala por "minha" causa?

- Pra que negar, não é verdade? - pra que mentir para mim mesmo? - dizer que não? - quando todos os meus atos me desmentem? - quando você acaba me dando todas as evidencias possíveis? - você e essa sua lista maluca - com essas suas teorias sem pé nem cabeça - ou você, que me deixa maluco?.

Ela por um bom tempo ficou sem assunto, tentando entender o que havia sido aquilo, aquela pequena, aceitação...

Como se saísse de um estado de torpor, me respondeu com um sorriso brilhante.

- Mais isso é ótimo, Harry! - Ela nem imaginava...

- E eu posso saber por quê? Não acho que isso seja assim, tão bom...

- Mais é claro que é! Já estava na hora de você parar de se preocupar apenas com o mundo, e começar a pensar um pouco mais em você também! Oras, você vai ver - ela me deu um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso - que quando estiver com essa garota, vai esquecer de tudo o resto rapidinho!

Como dizer, que aquilo, era praticamente impossível?

Talvez, pela alternativa mais fácil?

Ou a mais esperada?

- Me diga Harry - o modo confidente, era estranho... - e a garota?

- O que tem a garota?

- Oras, como assim, " O que tem a garota?"... - ela revirou os olhos... - já falou com ela ao menos?...

- Não... - parecia que o chão simplesmente era melhor alternativa no momento, parecia bem mais interessante, do que os belos cabelos vermelhos que tanto admirava

- Como assim, "Não"?! - Ela elevou um pouquinho mais a voz, como se precisasse entender direito aquilo.

- Não, é não, Gina... - por que aquilo era tão embaraçoso... E complicado?

- Aff, e o que você esta esperando?!

- Como assim, o que eu estou esperando? Não é assim tão simples Gina...

- Como não é? - Ela parecia brava novamente, só que ao contrário da ultima vez, não existia nem um pontinho de divertimento na sua voz - Vamos Harry, é só você chegar perto da bendita garota, com seus belos olhos verdes esmeralda e lançar este teu charme que você tanto teima em esconder!

- Merlin, então está muito bem escondido, sabe, ultimamente, diga-se de passagem, nesses últimos dezessete anos, ele andou meio perdido...

Minha intenção era fazer com que o clima relaxasse, mais ao contrário, o rosto dela pareceu levemente inflado, como se aquilo, não estivesse muito, melhor, nada certo!

- Harry! - ela chamou a atenção, como se eu estivesse prestando atenção em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela - você está se rebaixando ou é impressão minha?! - minha boca caiu, COMO?! - Ora! - ela parecia indignada e não vou negar que aquilo me assustou um pouco - Quem essa garota pensa que é? Neta do ministro da Magia?! Ora, por favor! Tenho certeza que qualquer outra garota nesta escola, livre e desimpedida, ficaria no mínimo encantada de sair com Harry Potter!

- Bom, não acho que queira sair com alguém encantada... por sair com Harry Potter... - olhei pro lado, desviando meus olhos, apenas por segundos dos dela.

- Bruff - ela bufou - você me entendeu, muito bem! Não me refiro apenas ao Harry Potter, menino-que-sobreviveu! - com o " NÃO?!" estampado na minha cara ela completou - claro que não! E você esta se rebaixando novamente!... Estou me referindo, à Harry Potter, garoto moreno, de 1, 86?...

- 1,89 - corrigi, antes mesmo de me controlar...

- Que seja, 1,89 de altura, incríveis olhos verdes...

- Ah, claro, incríveis olhos verdes, que lembram sapinhos cozidos... - soltei novamente antes que pudesse me segurar, e arregalei os olhos logo em seguida, afinal o comentário, não havia sido nem um pouco gentil. Olhei para ela, pronto para pedir, mil e uma vezes desculpa, mais quando olhei, ela me encarava, de modo divertido, na verdade divertidíssimo, parecendo achar extrema graça daquilo. Me pergunta se essa é realmente a mesma Gina que me mandou o poema, dos sapinhos cozidos e lousas de aula...

- Qual seu problema com sapos? - perguntou de forma brejeira, não me deixando responder, pois continuou logo em seguida - Ahm, com cabelos maravilhosamente pretos, revoltos, que o deixam de maneira singular, parecendo que acabou de descer de um vôo - me pergunto o que é que tem demais, cabelo preto bagunçado... - ... Capitão do time de quadribol, um dos melhores aparadores do século, com um porte invejável - ela espremia os olhos na minha direção, tentando capitar todos os meus detalhes, era engraçado, Gina Weasley estava tentando levantar meu ego?...

- Apesar de discordar de metade desse seu discurso Gina, acredite, é impossível ...

Outro bom motivo, era meramente esse: Aqui estou eu, deprimido, me "abrindo" com "A" garota, todo desiludido e ela tentando encher minha bola, dizendo um monte de qualidades, inexistentes, é importante frisar, me dando forças para que eu chegue em alguma garota e me declare... Moral? Bem, o que adianta gostar de alguém que te manda ir atrás de outra?! Se eu ainda tivesse qualquer esperança em relação a isso, apesar dos motivos já citados, eles simplesmente teriam que sumir, afinal, que se ela gostasse de mim " de verdade" não iria me mandar atrás de outras, certo? Iria me deixar mal, e tentar me consolar depois, não ia? Ok, está certo isso é ligeiramente sonserino, mais mesmo assim, é o tipo de coisa que se espera, ao menos agora, depois.. De, bem...

- Quem é essa garota Harry? - Ela perguntou depois de algum tempo, tempo esse que eu tenho certeza ela esperava que eu dissesse os "motivos" que fariam o meu "futuro relacionamento" impossível.

- Gina, acredite, não...

- Ela tem nome não é verdade? - novamente meus pensamentos sem noção aparecem, e eu simplesmente chego a conclusão de que, nem mesmo se Voldemort estivesse do meu lado eu estaria tão nervoso.

- Ahm... Eu... Ah... - não sabia o que dizer.

- É uma sonserina?

- Não! - Ela ria diante da careta que fiz em seguida, careta de asco. Ultimamente faltava usar, uma camiseta com os dizeres: I HATE SLYTHERIN´S e tudo o que eu NÃO precisava era uma sonserina nas costas...

- Bom, e mesmo que fosse, acho que poderíamos dobrar isso, não é mesmo? - ela rio e ao que parece, piscou, os olhos para mim?!... - porque, você é sangue-puro e isso você e mais metade do mundo mágico, se não todo, descobriu - revirei os olhos, isso havia sido uma grande, grande história, a qual eu me encontrava ainda "um pouquinho" extressado, mais outros quinhentos essa história... - Todo mundo sabe, que os Potter´s são uma família de linhagem e bem - ela pereceu um pouco sem graça agora - dinheiro é o que não falta para você... - agora mais do que nunca, porque com a maioridade, foi permitido que eu visse tudo o que realmente me pertencia... E mais "algumas" coisas herdadas de Sirius...

- Não é sonserina...

Ela pareceu pensar mais um pouquinho antes de perguntar...

- Ela tem namorado? - Ela me olhava fixamente, me vendo abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, por fim não me dando a chance de responder ( felizmente!) porque logo respondeu.

- E mesmo que tiver, você precisa checar se ela gosta realmente dele, não se pode descartar a possibilidade de termino de namoro, certo? - CERTO? Será que realmente a coisa funcionava assim?

- Eu, um... Ah... - Necessário dizer que estava me sentindo um retardado? Não conseguia responder, nada!

Desistindo por fim de falar qualquer coisa, ficamos os dois durante alguns segundos em um completo silencio, apenas observando o belo espetáculo que se desenrolava a nossa frente.

- Harry? - ela me chamou novamente, só que agora bem baixinho, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse bem dela para que pudesse escutar.

- Se eu pergunta uma coisa, você promete que vai me responder? - a voz dela agora continha um tom ao qual não soube identificar, o que me fez erguer as sobrancelhas, era tão sério, assim?

- Acho que sim...

- Promete? -ela insistiu com os olhos grudados nos meus. Em outras palavras, como é que eu poderia dizer um não?

- Prometo.

Ela pereceu pensar, pesar um pouco o que iria dizer, antes de se expressar audivelmente, por fim, com os olhos ainda pregados em mim, dizer:

- Você esta assim, porque, bem... Ahm... O Ela, na verdade é ... Ele? - demorou um pouco para que eu pudesse entender o que é que ela realmente queria me dizer, e pelos seus olhos ligeiramente arregalados, acho que ela estava levando meu silencio por consentimento...

- NÃO! - Merlin, era o que me faltava, se ela realmente achasse isso, era simplesmente o fim de TODAS as minhas ilusões!

- Por que, NÃO?!- ela riu, provavelmente por causa da minha expressão - qual é o problema?

- Ahm, bem... Nenhum! Digo, eu não gosto... Mas... Ahm... Se tem quem gosta... Acho, quem bem... Cada um com suas preferências! - E realmente não tenho nenhum preconceito, a negativa toda é simples... Imagina só se ELA pensasse que sim?! Ela nunca sequer iria olhar para um garoto que imaginava que também fosse um concorrente...

Diante do meu nervosismo, obvio pelo gaguejamento ridículo, ela começou a rir novamente. Gina era complicada as vezes, nem sempre você conseguia ver se ela falava seria ou não com você, porque do nada ela simplesmente começava a rir!

- Então, não vejo motivo nenhum, pelo menos aparente, para essa negativa toda! - Ela pareceu receber uma " mensagem divina" por que abriu a boca imediatamente e me encarando com os olhos arregalados perguntou - Não é a Mione, certo?

Mione?! Não! Nossa, ela sequer era uma garota na minha concepção! Tá, eu exagerei, eu via a Mione, como uma garota, porém de uma forma platônica! Ela para mim, era como uma irmã, que eu nunca tive!

- Gina, Mione é como se fosse minha irmã! - exclamei horrorizado, como se a idéia fosse bizarra.

- Ainda bem, ou você e meu irmão iriam ter uma bela briga - ela o olhou séria - e ai, sejamos sensatos Harry era realmente um caso perdido, é bem obvio que os dois se gostam...

- Sim, sim! Os opostos se atraem! - Ela riu, e eu imediatamente pedi, um milagre para que aquilo não fosse verdade em todos os casos, ao menos, não "naquele" caso em especial...

- Ótimo, agora me diga, quem é a garota...

- Gina, sério, não é muito legal... - tentei dar uma desculpa qualquer, apesar de quase todas já estarem se esgotando...

- Sou sua amiga não sou? - novamente aquele olhar e me vi sacudindo a cabeça freneticamente, de cima para baixo, e bem aquilo não era bem mentira, ela era minha amiga, "apenas" minha amiga - Então! O que é que custa contar para mim?

- Ahm...

- Vamos Harry! Prometo não contar para ninguém! - diante do meu impasse ela pareceu refletir e disse:

- Mentira - sobre o que? Olhei sem entender - Vou contar sim para uma pessoa ... - disse como se isso fosse obvio e aceitável...

- Gina!

- Ah, mais é claro! Vou contar para a causadora de tudo isso!

- Que?

- Harry, acorde! Vou ir falar com a garota ora essa! Vou dar uma de cupido - tinha que tirar isso da cabeça dela! - E não adianta tentar me convencer, vou acabar ainda sendo a madrinha de tudo isso! - Merlin, Alá, Deus, ou seja lá no que você acreditem, socorro! O que eu poderia dizer?

O que eu poderia dizer?

Como dizer aquilo?

Que espécie de sangue grifinório é esse?

E se eu não tiver um amanha?

Ir embora com isso entalado?

Continuar com essa situação?

Dizer tudo, não esconder nada?

Talvez, pela alternativa mais fácil?

Ou a mais esperada?

Guardar tudo isso comigo?

Os olhos dela, as brasas cor de mel que incendiavam infinitamente...

Os cabelos, vermelhos, estes mesmos que me assombravam...

Me deixavam em êxtase...

O pôr-do-sol...

" Faça com que cada minuto de sua vida valha a pena..."

Soltei outro longo suspiro, me dando conta que talvez ela pudesse estar certa, e que talvez esse fosse mesmo um dos sinais, suspiros constantes...

Ia ser tudo ou nada, sabia que meu tempo estava acabando e que não poderia ir para uma guerra, com tudo isso entalado na garganta, no coração, egoísmo?

- Gina, Eu posso morrer a qualquer minuto... - ela no entanto sorriu

- Faça com que cada minuto de sua vida valha a pena, se a garota gostar de você, vai preferir aproveitar tudo o que tem direito, então quanto mais cedo você desembuchar, mais tempo poderão ficar juntos, não acha?

Ótimo, estava resolvido, quem sabe ela não tivesse razão? Quem sabe, eu não tivesse uma chance? Quem sabe... Isso, estava decidido, sem pesar mais conseqüências, ia dizer.

Outro suspiro.

- E então?

- Ok...

- Ok?

- Eu conto...

A atenção, totalmente na minha direção, esperando, curiosa?

- Gina, a menina é v...

- GINA! - Ambos olhamos em direção ao castelo, vindo em nossa direção se encontrava um garoto loiro, de rosto fino e aristocrático, que poderia ser chamado de bonito, se não fosse é claro a cara, definitivamente contrariada, como se não gostasse de nada, absolutamente nada, sobre o que estivesse vendo.

- Harry, eu... - Gina começou, parecendo dividida, era claro, não sabia se ia em direção ao namorado, que parecia irritado, talvez por ela ter sumido durante um bom tempo, ou pela companhia, ou se ficava com o amigo e descobria enfim o que é que o estava deixando tão angustiado.

- Vai Gina, ele vai brigar com você.

- Mais...

- Não tem problema, conversamos um outro momento...

- Promete para mim?

E pela terceira vez, em menos de uma hora, me vi assentindo, contra a minha vontade.

Ela me deu um sorriso e disse apenas.

- Nos vemos mais tarde!

Na verdade nem ao menos tive tempo de responder qualquer coisa para ela, a vi se afastando, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que aumentava, passo a passo, segundo a segundo enquanto se dirigia até o outro rapaz e me lembrei repentinamente o que por um segundo que parecia interminável havia esquecido, um outro porque, de que aquilo era impossível...

Ela perguntou se era uma sonserina, e era, longe disso, meu problema na verdade era com UM sonserino, um "pequeno" abismo que nos separava.

Se a garota tinha um namorado, minha resposta havia sido quase afirmativa, pois ela tinha, mais em seguida, a parte que aquilo era um fácil, eles podiam terminar, me deu esperanças... Mais para que nutri-la? Não era tão fácil, assim, era? Eles haviam enfrentado a família Weasley e Malfoy para ficar juntos, não iriam terminar assim, tão facilmente.

Se era Ele? Não definitivamente, era ELA, os cabelos, os olhos, ou mesmo seu timbre singular de voz, ela...

Levantei novamente meus olhos, os quais nem mesmo havia percebido que havia abaixado, desviando minha atenção dos dois, e um riso cruel invadiu minha cabeça ao ver os dois se beijando, as mãos dele, em volta de sua cintura possessivamente, os braços finos e branquinhos circulados fortemente em volta do pescoço, as mãos dele, massageando, seus cabelos vermelhos, de forma intima, ou os lábios grudados em meio a sorrisos compartilhados e murmúrios sussurrados...

Me pergunto, o que é que havia comigo? Durante quatro anos, os meus quatro primeiros anos, havia visto a garota e simplesmente, ela não havia sido nada para mim , havia sido somente a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo... Mas agora, lá estava ela, abraçada carinhosamente com Draco Malfoy, e me pergunto se apenas eu fui incapaz de ver, me pergunto a que ponto minha cegues consegue impedir meus atos, consigo ver que aos pouco ela vai saindo da minha vida e ao mesmo tempo cada vez mais entra o seu timbre de voz que já não sai da minha cabeça .

Sentindo que uma lágrima escorria do meu rosto, pensei, prepotentemente que a famosa frase de Charles Dickens, não poderia ser totalmente verdadeira " Nunca devemos nos envergonharmos-nos das nossas próprias lágrimas" porque, a raiva, o ressentimento, a mágoa, o remorso o arrependimento que estavam impregnados nessa única lagrima, eram grandes motivos de vergonha, vergonha por não ver o que estava diante dos meus olhos...

Desviando meus olhos da cena romântica que se seguia a minha frente, voltei para o céu, onde o pôr-do-sol estava para se completar, naquele momento em que existe apenas uma fina linha vermelho laranjada enquanto todo o resto, já esta escuro pronto para receber as estrelas que começam a acordar, pude ver, enfim o tom que havia decidido me perseguir, igual, não havia outra definição.

Em meio a lagrima derramada e o coração partido, pude soltar um sorriso, eu bem sabia que desde a infância o que me fascinava tanto nesse momento, nesse tom, era seu ar de mistério, era saber, que era possível essa mescla de cor acontecer sem a ajuda de fios e energia elétrica, ou sem uma varinha e murmúrios de palavras incompreensíveis para que ela ficasse encantada, naquele momento achei minha definição perfeita, naquele momento mais do que nunca, o pôr-do-sol me lembrou uma mulher ciumenta, prepotência ou não, mais do que nunca aquele pôr-do-sol me pareceu uma garota solitária que buscava por companhia a presença de um garoto tão sozinho quanto ela, prepotência ou não, me parecia simplesmente uma mulher inconformada com o abandono, querendo dar o troco, prepotência ou não, a esperança voltou, me fazendo enxergar, ou talvez a loucura estivesse vindo me procurar mais cedo que o previsto...

Prepotência ou não, ao olhar mais uma vez para trás, em meio ao abraço, compartilhado com outro, o pôr-do-sol, o meu pôr-do-sol me sorriu. Prepotência ou não, agora o mistério já não me parecia tão grande.

oO0 HG 0Oo

N/A3: Desculpe-me os erros de português! Ela não está betada!... ( Preciso urgentemente de um beta...rs... Algum candidato?!... -' )... Então, sinto pelas virgulas desnecessárias... Pelos "mais" e "mas" trocados, etc...rs

N/A4: Pois é, milagres acontecem... Provavelmente esta é a primeira fic, short e derivados que eu consegui terminar... Ela na verdade, tem 3 capitulos, este e o próximo já estão terminados, e o terceiro está empacado... XD

Bem, não de verdade, na MINHA cabeça, eu enxergo uma continuação, vejamos um final mais feliz, porque bem, a idéia era que a short fosse Harry/Gina, então, no próximo e ultimo capitulo, essa loucura das ultimas frase do Harry iria se dar luz... Isso é claro, se alguém chegar a ler isso, porque a continuação, o que acontece depois, EU sei... Só vou escrevê-la se realmente alguém quiser ler, ah, e isso não é nenhuma chantagem! De verdade, mais é que, está para existir pessoa mais preguiçosa que eu, e acreditem, digitar tudo isso foi uma verdadeira prova de força de vontade, apenas porque eu prometi para uma amiga que iria postar... Mass... Como sou muitooo mais leitora que escritora, sei que é péssimo não poder ler o final de algo, enão se agradar e alguém quiser ler o final, apenas digam um YEP, e eu tomarei isso como uma verdadeira ordem!, É isso... E sim, eu enrolo MUITO... Bjkas Brousire!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prepotência... Ou não?**

Antes de mais nada, é importantíssimo lembrar que Harry Potter, Gina Weasley, e cia, não me pertencem! Pertencem todos a Sra JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. Sou apenas uma pobre estudante falida, que como passatempo, escreve histórias... Rs

**N/A**: Ouchh... Se tratando da minha pessoa, saiu rápido não!? huahuahauha

Certo, posso confessar agora que ele já estava escrito! XD

E não vou mais enrolar tanto... Então, ai está a continuação... Afinal, depois de toda tarde regada de magia, a realidade retorna e tenta nos levar para o abismo que a é a verdade, mas a questão é: Aceitar isso ou não?

oO0 HG 0Oo

Prepotência ou não, ao olhar mais uma vez para trás, em meio ao abraço, compartilhado com outro, o pôr-do-sol, o meu pôr-do-sol me sorriu. Prepotência ou não, agora o mistério já não me parecia tão grande.

oO0 HG 0Oo

Semana cheia de tédio.

Essa é a perfeita definição para esta ultima, depois do ocorrido, nada mais surpreendente havia acontecido, claro, tive provas, testes, trabalhos e qualquer outra coisa do gênero que professores adoram inventar, mais nada "realmente" importante ou pelo menos, não o suficiente.

Na verdade, eu a havia a passado com a cabeça cheia de perguntas e sem saber realmente o que fazer.

E a única conclusão que consegui chegar? Simples, que inicialmente eu precisava descobrir algumas coisinhas... O que? A bendita frase que ressoava continuamente na minha cabeça, todas as noites antes de dormir, ao acordar ou simplesmente ao avistá-la, me vinha na cabeça " Prepotência ou não, ao olhar mais uma vez para trás, em meio ao abraço compartilhado com outro, o pôr-do-sol, o meu pôr-do-sol me sorriu. Prepotência ou não, agora o mistério já não parecia tão grande" ...

Prepotência ou não... Na verdade, qual o real significado desta palavra?

Tentando parecer ligeiramente a Hermione descobri que prepotência quer dizer: Que você é muito poderoso, influente , ou que abusa deste mesmo poder... E bem, não sou nada disso, quanto ao poder tenho sérias duvidas sobre toda a confiança que depositam em cima de mim, mesmo depois de todo o treinamento...

Sejamos honesto, Voldemort pode ser o que for... Mas ainda assim, é um bruxo poderoso, muito...

E eu abusar desta poder? Puff, na verdade fujo de qualquer tipo de holofotes! Acredito sinceramente que, sou importante, para quem tem importância, não necessito de notoriedade, quem realmente importa, iria me conhecer de qualquer jeito. Então... Nada de prepotência!

E esse já foi um grande passo, quer dizer, que "naquele" dia, não estava em um estado letárgico, ou demente, em que minha pobre imaginação fértil, criou imagens em que, Gina Weasley, me olhou carinhosamente enquanto abraçava o loiro aguado, o que significa, que talvez, em uma porcentagem até que razoável, eu tenha alguma chance!... Claro, com uma grande dose de esperança...

Digo, não nego, que isso é bem complicado... Por que? Simples, um namoro entre uma Weasley e um Malfoy, foi um grande acontecimento no mundo mágico, e acarretou muitas coisas...

Primeiro, porque, foi quando a senhorita Weasley botou suas manguinhas de fora. O melhor, quando ela deixou bem claro que tomava conta da sua própria vida, obrigado.

Foi "o" acontecimento, afinal, conseguem imaginar um Rony Weasley nervoso?... Pois multipliquem isso por mil! No mínimo...

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte, estávamos nós, eu e o Rony, voltando de uma viajem pela cozinha, quando ouvimos risadinhas em um corredor escuro (sim, sim... Isso é traumatizante! ). O Rony me olhou de forma sarcástico, com algo subentendido por " há-há... Vamos pegar esses dois! " é, encarnando o próprio monitor... Claro que o que ele nunca esperava é que essas risadinhas fossem do cara-de-fuinha e da sua irmãzinha. O Rony quase lança uma maldição imperdoável no Malfoy. O que, bem... Talvez não tivesse sido tão ruim...

Posteriormente, todos os Weasley foram até a escola. Sim... Todos... Sr Weasley, Sra Weasley, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e Jorge... E o Rony, claro.

E a senhorita Ginevra Weasley, enfrentou todos de cabeça erguida, o que de certa forma me deixou embasbacado, ela tinha muita fibra por conseguir agüentar todas as pontas...

E bem, para o Malfoy, também, foi uma coisa, no mínimo ah, reveladora... Afinal, no momento em que ele apareceu de mãos dadas com uma Weasley, no café da manha, no meio do salão comunal, assinou sua sentença de " Deserdado!" Sim... O aguado foi deserdado por seu querido e ilustríssimo papai... E proibido de assinar com o nome Malfoy... Ele teoricamente usa agora o nome de solteiro de sua mãe, Black, mas isso é praticamente uma ofensa para o Sirius e por isso, continuará sendo o "Malfoy, aguado, cara-de-fuinha" de sempre.

Ah, e acabou deixando claro sua posição na guerra, sim, acreditem ou não, ele esta do lado certo.

Outro coisa engraçada, foi quando a Parkinson, descobriu que seu prometido, não iria levá-la para o altar, e que, bem, já não era seu prometido, foi uma baixaria digna de primeira página. Não podemos culpá-lo certo? A Gina, é muito mais, mais, mais... Tudo, que Pansy Parkinson.

Enfim, quando ambos ficaram juntos foi a sentença de liberdade assinada, e é por isso que as coisas não são nada fáceis...

Eles enfrentaram coisas demais juntos.

E ela estaria disposta a trocar tudo isso para ficar com um... Bem, idiota como eu? É idiota sim, não me conformo que apenas agora, consegui enxergá-la como deveria...

E bem, as oportunidades foram até que razoáveis antes, não que ela me desse mole ou algo do tipo, mais... E se tivesse sido diferente? Se eu tivesse reparado nela na estação 9 ¾ ? E se nas minhas férias de verão eu houvesse prestado mais atenção na garotinha jovem que enfiava o cotovelo a manteigueira? Se eu houvesse levado na esportiva o cartão do dia dos namorado e fosse conversar com ela? Se eu houvesse a chamado para o baile de inverno, como primeira opção? E se... E se... E se? Harry "Burro" Potter.

- Harry? - Me virei bruscamente para trás, céus, se eu tivesse qualquer suspeita de problemas no coração, não tenho mais, caso contrário estaria morto. Alias, graças a Merlin ela não sabe Legilimens...

Ela me olhou com um meio sorriso, que fazia com que suas covinhas ficassem visíveis, amo aquelas covinhas, amo aquele sorriso, e o jeito que eles roubam minha respiração quando são destinados para mim.

- Estava muito longe, hein moço? - continuou com seu jeito maroto. Dei um sorriso envergonhado, ainda com o coração aos pulos, só não sabia agora se pelo susto ou por ela.

- Você quase me mata enfartado Gina... - disse também sorrindo.

- Que nada, como diria, a Sra Weasley - ela deu uma afinada na voz. Seus olhos estavam meio comprimidos, como se estivesse se segurando muito para não rir - Caldeirão ruim não vasa!

Não pude deixar de rir também, na verdade não importava o quão engraçada suas palavras eram ou não, aquela ruiva me afetava mais do que qualquer Felix Felices, algum dia poderia.

Era algo mágico e que apenas ela poderia conseguir, uma forma de magnetismo perfeito, ela era dona de um charme incrível.

Continuei encarando-a e percebi que ao falar na mãe, o sorriso dela diminuiu um pouco, apesar de não terem cortado qualquer tipo de relação, eu sabia bem, pelo que o Rony comentava, que as coisas tinham ficado bem balançadas por causa de toda aquela situação.

E não ouvindo a voz que interiormente me mandava "calar a boca" dizendo que era querer ser enxerido demais, perguntei:

- Como você está Gina? - disse, meio envergonhado, podia sentir minhas bochechas esquentando um pouco, afinal, estávamos bem mais próximos um do outro, mais não sabia se tinha "autorização" para esse tipo de pergunta.

Ela me olhou, parecendo meio surpresa, mais por fim, sorriu novamente.

- Você é o único que teve coragem de me perguntar sobre isso...

- Quê? - perguntei em seguida, não conseguindo acompanhar-lhe o raciocínio.

Ela riu de novo e abaixando as vistas disse:

- Você é o único que teve coragem de perguntar sobre esse assunto, sabe, eu o Draco... E minha família... - Ela disse de uma forma triste, e minha maior vontade era abraçá-la e dizer que no final tudo dá certo e que se ainda não estava tudo bem era simplesmente porque não era o fim, mais eu não podia...

- E isso é bom ou ruim? - perguntei incerto.

Ela pareceu cogitar um pouco as coisas dizendo por fim:

- Uns vão te dizer, que você está tentando ser xereta - abri minha boca, não era aquilo, mais antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ela levantou as mãos prosseguindo - outros vão te dizer, que isso não é da sua conta... E também que eu sou uma trairá, que troquei toda minha família pelo Draco ou pela conta bancária dele, essa que nem existir, existe mais, que eu estou louca, ou que talvez esteja sendo iludida. Tem até pessoas que vão te dizer que estou sendo controlada por algum tipo de poção... Mais sinceramente, eu te digo que é um coisa boa - E largando por um minuto toda aquela postura de sempre estar por cima das coisas disse com a voz fina - Porque eu estou precisando de um amigo.

- Gina? - perguntei totalmente perdido, uma conversas dessas é uma das ultimas coisas que eu esperava hoje, estava aqui sentado na beira do lago, em um final de tarde, esperando o pôr-do-sol, e tudo o que "ela" me fazia sentir.

Ela parecendo perceber o que tinha dito, abriu a boca e pareceu se recriminar interiormente, levantando na mesma hora.

- Desculpa Harry, eu... Você... Não quero fazer com que você perca seu tempo, com essas coisas... - E se virou, andando rápido na direção do castelo.

Mas...

Levantei na mesma hora, não era aquilo, simplesmente estava despreparado, corri na direção dela, não demorando a me aproximar, segurei firmemente nos seus braços e a fiz virar na minha direção, e mesmo que aquilo doe-se um pouco, conclui, que ela precisava de mim...

- Desculpa, se você precisa de um amigo, conta comigo para o que precisar... Por favor... - Ela ficou me encarando talvez um pouco, mais, chocada e por fim sorriu - não sou muito bom com esse tipo de coisa, ahn, um senhor bons conselhos, mais, se eu puder te ajudar, por favor...

E aconteceu uma coisa incrível, bom, algo que eu definitivamente não esperava, me pegando de surpresa, ela se jogou nos meus braços, quase me sufocando pelo pescoço.

Ficamos algum tempo, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro, eu com meu rosto enterrado no pescoço dela, e ela olhando para o céu atrás de mim...

Não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer, mais algo me dizia que, não importava, aquilo não era preciso.

- Obrigado, Harry... - ela murmurou bem baixinho no meu ouvido e fui simplesmente incapaz de conter o arrepio que serpenteou por todo o meu corpo, a eletricidade que aquele contato me passava era quase aterrador, é assustador demais, saber que seu corpo e você dependem tanto de um outro ser, é assustador saber que por mais que no final, morramos sozinhos, conseguimos sentir algo daquele tamanho por alguém, é tão assustador, mais, tão bom... - Não está sendo muito fácil, você viu... - ela continuou ainda baixinho, abraçada a mim - Meus irmãos continuam pegando no meu pé... O papai e a mamãe, por mais que tentem esconder é visível a decepção... E as pessoas, bem, não ligo tanto, mais, é ruim ser evitada até mesmo por quem você sempre julgou ser seu amigo.

Eu sabia que ela estava se referindo ao Colin. Ela e o Crevey, eram bem amigos, as pessoas desconfiavam até mesmo que tinham algum caso, por mais, que ambos jurassem para quem quiser ouvir que era algo tremendamente platônico, quando a ruiva assumiu que estava com o aguado, metade da Gryfinória incluindo o Colin, haviam passado a tratá-la muito diferente, até mesmo mal, haviam até me sugerido que a expussassem do time, pois ela provavelmente iria proteger o Malfoy, coisa que eu obviamente não fiz... A ruiva jamais faria coisas do tipo.

- Não se preocupe, dona moça... - disse brincando com o "moça", ela havia pego a mania de chamar todo mundo por moço e moça, e bem, era bonitinho... E pude senti-la sorrindo... - De um tempo para o seu irmão, eu sei que no fundo ele está apenas com ciúmes... Mas daqui um tempo ele larga de ser besta e volta a conversar com você, e o Colin, também... E de qualquer forma, sempre vai ter alguém te apoiando, juro. Nunca vai estar sozinha...

- Obrigado Harry, de verdade... - Ficamos ambos parados por um momento, era tão boa a sensação, aquele silencio não era dos constrangedores, era do tipo, que simplesmente, ambos se fazem companhia, e é bom, não é algo forçado - Sabe, não está sendo bem como eu imaginei...

No inicio não entendi bem o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mais rapidamente pude imaginar, ela não estava esperando que as coisas acabassem daquela forma...

- Como assim? - Sabia que não seria uma intromissão na vida dela, ela mesma havia permitido que houvesse esse tipo de intimidade.

- Achei que seria mais fácil... - Ela suspirou e não a interrompi, sabia que iria continuar - Não que eu estivesse esperando que minha família o recebesse de braços abertos, mas só mais fácil...

- De tempo ao tempo, moça... - Não sabia mais o que poderia dizer.

- E o Draco... - Ela parou a frase abruptamente, parecendo ligeiramente constrangida de dizer aquilo.

- E o Draco...? - Repeti para que ela prosseguisse com aquilo, queria realmente ajudá-la.

- Bem, eu gosto dele, de verdade... Só que... - Ela ficou um instante em silencio, parecendo pesar o peso das palavras - Não sei se da forma que eu pensei... E acho que no fundo, ele também não, digo, se ele gostasse realmente, sabe? Me amasse, teria percebido como estou. E, no entanto... Para ele estou perfeitamente bem.

O que dizer?... Já se sentiram naquela conversa de amigo, amada e namorado?... Eu gostava dela, mas, no entanto teria que dizer algo como amigo, mesmo que no fundo meu coração estivesse mal.

- Não o culpe, as coisas também não devem estar tão boas para ele...

Ela deu uma risadinha seca e disse:

- Nem tanto, digo, ele perdeu o pai, mais realmente não está se importando, afinal, o Sr Malfoy o tratava como escravo, não como um filho, Draco nada mais era que um boneco de manipulação que possuía o dever de prosseguir a linhagem com uma garota de sangue puro, rica e linhagem... E virar um comensal da morte respeitado e querido por Voldemort... Ele está livre agora, e não está tão pobre como quer que acreditem, ele ainda possui a herança dos Black...

- Gina...

- Não, no fundo eu penso que fui apenas uma válvula de escape, apenas um empurrão para que essas coisas acontecessem, um incentivo sabe?... Mas em outros, quando ele é o Draco gentil e carinhoso, fico péssima por pensar uma coisa dessas a seu respeito.

- Gina, não sei o que te dizer... - disse sinceramente para ela, não tinha idéia do que falar, era algo tão pessoal e, no entanto a ruivinha estava lá, se abrindo comigo, mesmo que coisas a respeito dele...

Não sei bem o que me deu no momento, mais eu precisava contar aquilo para ela, havia lido uma vez, que os melhores heróis, eram os que se empenhavam pela causa por um bom objetivo, e piegas ou não, o meu era ela, bom, meus amigos, e as pessoas da ordem também, mais, saber que, o louco estava contido e que pessoas como ela, estariam bem e felizes e que teriam um bom futuro, onde pudessem constituir um família, e sorrir, que ela iria continuar sorrindo daquela forma linda, que seus cabelos continuariam emitindo aquele tom vermelho e os olhos possuindo a mesma magia, simplesmente me davam a força necessária para um ideal.

- Gina?... - Sussurrei. No tom mais baixo que consegui. Tinha esperanças de que ela não pudesse ouvir e que assim, a coragem passaria da mesma forma que veio. Depressa...

- Estou aqui Harry... - E levantando a cabeça firmou os olhos em meu rosto. E simplesmente me vi sem alternativa. Era aquela hora ou nunca.

Me movendo lentamente, encostei nossas testas, suspirando pesadamente. Eram os cinco segundos mais longos de toda a minha vida. Os olhos dela continuavam abertos, e abriam-se mais a cada segundo, ela podia prever o que aconteceria. Continuando em sua direção, apenas encostei os lábios. E eram tão quentes. O meu mundo parecia girar e de repente absolutamente mais nada poderia ter sentido. Apenas ela. O lago a nossa frente desapareceu. A floresta ali perto nunca havia existido. E não importava que talvez pudesse existir alguém nos observando. Lá era apenas ela e eu.

Mas tudo o que é bom, dura pouco, não fui capaz de aprofundar o beijo. E quando dei por mim, senti um leve empurrão, que foi aumentando gradualmente. E vi seus olhos. Juro que nunca havia visto expressão igual neles. Era uma mistura de terror, decepção e medo e magoa e encanto, era uma mescla de sentimentos confusos.

- Harry? - Ela murmurou sem sentido algum, parecia completamente perdida.

- Gina... Eu... Ahn... - É, é nessas horas eu me transformo em gago... É incrível minha falta de tato. Eu poderia simplesmente me declarar agora para ela, aproveitar a oportunidade, dizer tudo o que sentia, de como estava me sentindo vazio por não tê-la ao meu lado, que ela havia se tornado meu ideal ou que nunca a deixaria sozinha. Mas não fiz absolutamente nada disso.

- Harry, isso não poderia de forma alguma ter acontecido! - A expressão agora era de pânico - E se o Draco ficar sabendo? Eu o trai! - Claro, o Draco, devia logo ter imaginado, ela estava preocupado apenas com ele... O que poderia ter significado um simples beijo como o meu? Eles provavelmente haviam ido bem mais longe que isso, bem mais longe que um simples selinho.

- Bote a culpa em mim se quiser... - respondi simplesmente, o que mais importava?

- Botar a culpa em você? - Ela parecia recuperar a consciência - Harry...

E Continuou me fitando por segundos, que se transformaram em minutos e por um tempo indeterminado para minha cabeça. Nós apenas nos olhávamos, mas eram olhares que falavam tudo o que fosse necessário. Acho que pelo meu semblante ela podia entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Harry... - ela repetiu - Isso não poderia ter acontecido... - era em uma voz espremida, daquelas sem saber direito o que fazer, estávamos quites então e ambos completamente perdidos.

- A culpa é minha Gina, conte para ele se quiser eu fico com as conseqüências, não se preocupe... - O que poderia dizer? Não sabia mais...

- Por que você fez isso? - Ela perguntou de repente, querendo talvez se alto afirmar, porque ela sabia muito bem o motivo, via-se pelos nossos olhares.

- Por que Gina? Você sabe muito bem! Já deixei isso claro - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, dizendo que não, que aquilo não estava nada claro - Ok, talvez não tão claro... - Abaixei minha cabeça, minha coragem parecia uma montanha russa em movimento, com seus altos e baixos.

- Harry! - ela pareceu começar a se irritar - Por que você fez isso? - a voz aumentava - Eu precisava de um amigo! E você acabou se aproveitando do momento! - O que estava acontecendo ali? Não parecia "a" Gina de sempre.

- Me aproveitando do momento? Estava te dando conselhos a favor do Malfoy e eu estava aproveitando o momento? - Disse incrédulo.

- Se a ajuda era com segundas intenções, sim, estava aproveitando o momento! - Não acreditava naquele rumo. E por isso, apenas a olhei, fixei bem meus olhos nos castanhos dela, e a olhei... Continuei olhando, para que ela não confundisse as coisas, que ela continuasse vendo o que viu nos momentos anteriores.

- Olha me desculpe! - falei por fim - Só que não podia mais agüentar isso! Me chame de egocêntrico egoísta que for! Eu sei que nessas horas eu precisava ouvi-la e te dar todo o apoio que um bom amigo daria! Mas, não posso! Não nesse quesito, conte comigo para tudo, mais não nisso! Não vou estar sendo honesto comigo e com você! - Quando havíamos começado a falar alto? -

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e disse:

- E por que isso aconteceu? Digo, por que agora? O que você quer Harry, depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantos anos, quando eu arrumo - ela disse de forma irônica - minha vida, você vem e me beija? Como se fosse algo simples? Você tem idéia do que eu já passei por sua causa? - Ela sussurrou esta ultima parte.

- E você tem idéia de como eu me arrependo? Do quão idiota eu estou me sentindo? Do quão burro... Descobrir que está apaixonado por uma garota e simplesmente vê-la com o cara que você mais a odeia? E ainda ter que dar conselhos? - Ela foi dizer algo, mais a olhei e pedi para que ela continuasse me escutando - Eu gosto de você Gina. Muito. Acredite em mim, e quero sua felicidade, só não sei como... Eu...

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, parecia não querer acreditar no que estava escutando.

- Harry, escute, eu preciso ir embora...

- O que? Mais...

E a vi correndo em direção ao castelo. Seus cabelos vermelhos flutuando contra o vento, não pude ver o seu rosto, mais algo me dizia que não se encontrava de uma forma muito feliz. A vi subindo as escadas e entrando rapidamente pelas portas, a vi sumindo castelo a dentro e uma espécie de desespero me invadiu.

Porque verdade seja dita, eu provavelmente havia cometido a pior besteira da minha vida, mais foi simplesmente incontrolável, é terrível ter alguém tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, terrivelmente doloroso e saber que se não fosse pela sua estupidez, você talvez ainda a tivesse.

Saber que por um erro único e completamente seu, você talvez perdeu o que mais precioso poderia ter. E o que mais incomoda é que provavelmente nesta ultima semana, eu devo ter planejado milhares e milhares de formas perfeitas para contar para ela,

Flores, vinho, jardins, Pôr-do-sol... Pôr-do-sol. Como um turbilhão, olhei-o de volta, e qual não foi minha surpresa em vê-lo em um momento majestoso, irônico não é? Ele estava lá, parecendo querer sorrir do que eu havia feito, seu ciúme parecia estar em polvorosa, e sua vaidade refeita, por ela não ter aceitado o que eu sentia...

Sentindo pena de mim mesmo, sentei-me lentamente no chão, sob a grama bonita que os jardins possuem, abracei meus joelhos e pesei minhas alternativas, as coisas não iam bem... E simplesmente não poderiam continuar desta forma, precisava de um jeito para arrumar ou arruinar de vez com todos os meus sonhos em relação a garota que fazia parte dele...

Sorri. Uma idéia começou a brotar, ao menos a amizade dela eu poderia ter de volta.

Levantei, saindo de meu estado letárgico e pus-me a caminhar em direção ao corujal, rezando para que Edwiges estivesse em seu lugar. Os degraus pareciam intermináveis e o caminho nunca me pareceu tão distante, mais talvez e apenas talvez aquilo desse certo...

Por incrível que pareça, lá estava ela, quietinha em seu canto, não tinha muito tempo, precisava planejar bem as coisas para que tudo corresse de forma precisa, escrevendo um bilhete as pressas, com poucas palavras mais que definiriam o resto da história, vi Edwiges saindo voando em direção um certo dormitório, era agora ou nunca...

Precisava me apressar, tinha um encontro para daqui a algumas horas...

Continua...

oO0 HG 0Oo

N/A ( 02 ): E é isso. Não sei se ficou bom, se supera as expectativas, ou se foi algo tremendamente decepcionante, escrevo as coisas para mim, e se publiquei da primeira vez, foi por uma promessa e dessa, por satisfação a quem leu. Quero agradecer mesmo, para quem dedicou alguns minutinhos para ler o que escrevi, sei que existem por ai, fics que são maravilhosas, e se você parou para ler a que eu escrevi, é algo muito lisonjeiro, então, obrigado mesmo! Espero que tenha lhe agradado. Um MUITO obrigado, para quem perdeu mais tempo, me deixando um comentário, eles são muito especiais, um dos maiores incentivos que alguém que escreve pode ter... Então, um super obrigado para cada um que postou! E as respostas estão agora no final... E sim, eu sei que os erros de português ainda continuam ai, massss... U.U Sem beta... huahauh

N/A ( 03 ) E a propósito... Se não for pedir muito, quem tiver um tempinho poderia me mandar um comentário me respondendo uma coisinha?... Eu sei que o final do terceiro capitulo já está determinado, mas ainda assim: Quem é melhor? Draco ou Harry? XD

oO0 HG 0Oo

Rspostas de Reviews:

**Sophia.DiLUA**: Então aqui está!

Você foi o meu primeiro review! Emocionantee XD

E como o seu review valeu por três, aqui está um triplo obrigado!!

Bjkas e até+

**Darklokura**: Aqui está a continuação!

Nem demorei tanto, está vendo!Certo, eu confesso que o capitulo já estava pronto!

Mas o terceiro capitulo, não irá demorar tanto, prometo.

E ah! Fazer o Harry sofre é tão engraçado! E sim é verdade, eu provavelmente também não acharia graça nenhuma, afinal a partir do momento que a pessoa estpa fazendo de tudo para que você fique com outra pessoa é porque ela já não gosta mais de você, não é mesmo? Ou não!? O.o

Bjkas e até+

**Jade Weasley Potter**: É verdade! Entendeu sim! O.O

huahuahauhauah Veja, eu sou bastante preguiçosa sim e raramente me empolgo desta forma. Quer dizer, a maior parte do que eu escrevo contém este tamanho, mas a preguiça é justamente começar a escrever!

E muito, muito obrigado! Fico contente que você tenha gostado!

E pode deixar, farei o possivel para ir bem rápido com o terceiro cap, oka?

Bjkas e até+

**Giovana-Castro**: Gih! Você por aqui?!

huahauhauah Não que eu esteja surpresa, maisss... Você sabe o que eu penso! Que você é minha maninha querida e que mesmo que a minha fic estivesse uma porcaria você não iria me dizer apenas para não me deixar tristee! P

E ahh, meus erros de português são quase clássicos! quantas risadas nós já não demos, porque você tentando me ensinar, eu dizendo que já sabia as benditas regras?! huahuahau... O fato é: Quando eu estou escrevendo, o que sair, irá ficar! E muito, muito obrigado! Fico feliz em ter você como amiga! Alias, é ótimo ter amigas que te façam escrever, mesmo que você insita que é leitora e não escritora!

Bjkas e até+ amow-te tooo!

**Juli-chan**: Eu sei!! XD

Deve ter sido no FB, levando em consideração que ela está postada lá também!

A não ser que você seja uma hacker, clarooo... huahauha brincadeirinha!

E bem, aqui está a continuação! Vamos ver se ele se comporta direitinho neste capitulo, para merecer um final feliz, não é?

Muito obrigado sim? E fico feliz que você tenha gostado!

Bjkas e até+

**Hannah Burnett**: Você me deixou review! D

Muito, muito obrigado! Você foi muito gentil pela ajuda!

E que bom, estava a ponto de me auto-desiludir, para conseguir escrever de forma trágica!

hauhauhauah Pode deixar que me esforçarei para escrever bem rápido!

Bjkas e até+


End file.
